A Night Of Love
by black-talisman13
Summary: Even the cold Sesshomaru gets to feel love... The love of his mate. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and I am merely using her characters.

A Night Of Love

He held her in his embrace, while kissing and thus showing her, how much he loved her. He led her to their bed, until she touched the end of it with her legs. Sesshomaru hadn't let go of her the entire time, and never would. He kissed her deeper, and pressed his body firmly to hers.

She opened her eyes, and broke the kiss. And while panting, she looked at him, with all her love for him written in her eyes. She slowly pulled out of his embrace and took her blouse off, while Sesshomaru watched her intensely. She then smiled lovingly at him and kissed him, while roaming her hands over his chest, until she finally took his blue shirt off and started to massage every muscle of his chest once again.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her kiss for a moment to take a deep breath and to look at her, while she slowly, lovingly and at the same time sensually kissed his chest.

'Tonight will be his night', she decided. He was always the one who looked for her, who had to fight, and now she wanted to show him her gratitude. She now caressed his arms, while still kissing his chest.

She pulled slightly away, took off her skirt and bra, and started once again with her ministrations.

Sesshomaru never took his eyes of her and marveled at her beauty, though only his eyes showed the emotion he was feeling, while his face still kept that indifferent tone of his. But his eyes, and she knew that, showed all the love he ever possessed, and it was directed to her, his mate.

She smiled while thinking of this, and got back to kiss him again with all her might and let out a little moan. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let a little groan slip his lips as she firmly squeezed his butt. His attention was on her. Her hands and her talented hands...

While kissing him, she slowly unbuttoned his pants, and slowly and very seductively opened the zipper, and pressed her breasts more to his body.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, when he felt her wonderful, perfect round breasts pressed to his chest, only to realize, that when he opended them, that he didn't have his pants on anymore, and that his mate slowly rose up from her crouched position while never looking away from him.

Once she stood, she once again began to kiss him, taunting him with her tongue and let him feel her love for him, and the pleasure that was to come.

She then broke the kiss, so she could take of her panties. Sesshomaru didn't have the time to whimper, when he started to groan, as she pressed her core to his still covered manhood.

Sesshomaru could now smell her arousal and could hear his inner youkai telling him to take her now. But Sesshomaru controlled his inner youkai. He knew that his mate wanted to show him her love, and hell, if he wouldn't let her...

She kissed him once again and batted for dominance until she finally submit and slowly kissed her way down. Once she reached his boxers she removed them in a swift motion and kissed the tip of his manhood.

She then stood slowly up and Sesshomaru took her in his arms, lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. He began to kiss her, then slowly wandered to her jaw and finally her neck. She gasped and moaned and he could feel her need for him, while he kissed and sucked at her tender flesh.

He wandered further down, and kissed each of her breast lovingly, before he began to suck on her left nipple, and then changed to her left.

While he was doing that, his mate gasped and moaned, held his head with her hand and the grasped with the other the silk comforter. She clenched her teeth together and fought against the urge to rock her hips against him.

He then began to kiss, suck and lap at her stomach, and she couldn't hold it anymore. She clenched the comforter with both hands and let out the cry, that threatened to come out for a long time now.

Sesshomaru smiled when he heard her cry out, but he knew that she wasn't completely finished yet, and started to kiss his way to her core.

When she noticed this, she gasped, and rembered that she had wanted to make this night his. She took his head in her hands, and led him up to her, where she slowly kissed and teased him, and convinced him to lay on his back, while she straddeled his stomach and resumed kissing him.

She then kissed his jaw, trailed kisses down to his neck, where she once stopped to lick his ear. She continued and took her time while kissing his chest. She came to his stomach and let him endure the same treatment he had given her. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and let it slowly out, while caressing her head.

She kissed his hips very slowly and Sesshomaru thought he would get insane. Then she slowly stroked his manhood, and Sesshomaru let out a gasp. She smiled and gave his manhood a feather-light kiss, before she licked the tip.

Sesshomaru wanted to make her stop, because he knew, that she didn't like to do this, that much, but she pushed his hands away, and started to take him fully and licked him fully, while her hands carressed his sack. She wanted him to know, that she loved him, and that he was her everything.

Sesshomaru had laid back, relaxed and closed his eyes, while enjoying the pleasure she was giving him. He knew better than try to stop her once again. He knew how stubborn she could get, and knew what she wanted to show him while doing this. And he was very grateful for this. While he would never admit it openly to anyone else, he loved his mate, he needed her and would die for her. He just couldn't show his love for her, because he feared that some of his enemies would see her as his weak point and would hurt her. He didn't like treating her like that, but she understood, and he always tried to compensate when they were alone.

She then stopped and kissed once again his chest and wandered further to his lips, while always gliding her body over his manhood, which caused him once again to take a deep breath.

When she came to his lips, she kissed him deeply, and wanted desperatly to convince him that she loved him with her whole being. Sesshomaru understood, and leaded her once again to lay her on her back, while never breaking the kiss. He positioned himself over her entrance, and entered her slowly, while kissing her neck and listening to her gasps. How he loved her gasps, and the knowledge that he was the one that caused his love to gasp and feel like this.

Once he was fully inside her he stopped kissing her neck and searched for her eyes, and when their eyes met, they held pure love.

He began to thrust into her, and enjoyed the pleasure she always gave him, while still looking for her own pleasure.

They began to rock against each other slowly and resumed kissing each other. They continued to rock against each other, and Sesshomaru enjoyed every gasp, every moan she uttered.

Sesshomaru began to thrust deeper, faster.She couldn't take it anymore and cried out his name as she orgasmed. He sensed her release and with a low growl orgasmed with her. He collapsed on her, while panting heavily.

He then turned on his back and cradled her petite form to his body, while smoothing her black hair back, and watched her fall asleep.

'My mate', he mused, 'my mate, Kagura.', and fell asleep next to his mate, his beloved, the one who held his heart and his soul.


End file.
